


Dreams Don't Lie

by Kitkattoawesome



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Childhood Friends, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Maybe angst, Mostly Fluff, Slow Burn, probably langst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkattoawesome/pseuds/Kitkattoawesome
Summary: Keith and Lance have known each other since fifth grade, and have been best friends ever since, but one day keith has a dream that totally changes his outlook of their relationship.





	Dreams Don't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I have know idea where I am going with this fic, but bare with me
> 
> tumblr: http://kitkattoawesome.tumblr.com/

Lance and I have known each other from the dawn of time, since first grade. It seems like we have been friends throughout all of it, but Lance would not even look at me until around fifth grade when he found out my brother, Shiro was dating his “sister,” Allura, who helped raise him. “Hey, my name’s Lance, but you probably already knew that…” I look up from my desk to see this little boy from my class who seems to have lost a tooth. “Hi, I’m Keith.” I respond not really use to people I don't really know coming to talk to me. Lance looks like he is about to respond by the way his head looks up at the sky and his eyes start squinting. Lance then looks back at me and exclaims, “Allura said that she knows your brother Shiro, so she wanted me to try talking to you.” I can not stop looking at the gap in Lance’s teeth to reply. “Haven’t you lost a tooth yet?” Lance questions, pointing to the spot I can’t stop staring at. I stop and look away feeling a little flustered. “Um, well…. No, but Shiro says I am just a late bloomer!” I smile up at Lance trying to not feel embarrassed. Lance takes a moment then starts laughing with his head falling back and everything. “Haha, you are funny Keith!” Lance yells giving Keith a hug. “Shhhh!” Mr. Bernal, our fifth grade teacher, puts his index finger up in front up his lips telling us to get back to reading like we were supposed to be. Lance looks back at the teacher, then back at me with his cheeks a darker shade. “Well, I’ll talk to you during recess, Keith!” Lance whispers while he skips back to his desk. Before I turn away I see Lance turn one more time to look back at me before going back to reading. 

Present Day  
“Lance, did you die?” I knock on the door again, a little more violently this time. Typical Lance, always taking his sweet time. “Is he almost done? You guys are going to be late for school.” Shiro yells at me from his car which is parked on the street in front of Lance’s house. “I’m going to go inside to look for him.” I yell back at Shiro, trying not to waste anymore of his time. I take out the spare key that Lance gave me just in case something, well like this, is to happen. I’m already racing towards the house’s stairway when I see Lance sitting on his couch with his earbuds in eating cereal. It seems like Lance’s younger siblings have taken over the TV and Lance was just trying to have some peace and quiet. “Lance, we gotta go!” I exclaim while taking out one of the earbuds from his ear which causes Lance’s face to go into shock. “Um, well excuse me! You know the unwritten rule of taken someone’s earbud out with no notice!” Lance starts pouring the rest of his cereal down the drain of the sink as I grab Lance’s backpack to speed up the process. We start running down the steps of the house when Lance stops abruptly and runs back to the door. “I forgot to lock up hold on!” Lance laughs while rushing to find the key in his bag to his house and locking the door. “Shotgun!” I yell knowing Lance won’t make it before me since he turned back. “I don’t think so!” Lance, Mr. Daddy Long Legs, runs right past me, practically slamming the front door of the car afterwards. “Oh come on!” I chuckle while opening the back door, “everytime!”  
Luckily Lance and I make it to class right before the bell rings. “What a way to start off Junior year of highschool.” I mumble taking my seat in home room next to Lance. Luckily Lance and I have the same schedule. Like we always have since sixth grade. Lance grabs my hand secretly under the desk like he always does. I can feel myself blush a little so I look away. I haven’t seen Lance all summer so it’s been a while since I have seen him act like this. The problem is I know Lance doesn’t mean it in a romantic way. He has always been really touchy-feely since we started hanging out. At first I tried and not make contact since I never really had a family that always hugged, cuddled, and showed affection, but over time I have gotten use to it. Since Lance is left handed and he always sit to my left, we usually are always holding hands. Lance and I have gotten looks, but that doesn’t matter because I know he only does it because he cares about me like a friend. “Hey Keith” Lance whispers to me in voice so low it gives me shivers. “What” I look towards him while the teacher isn’t looking. “Do you want to study with me at the library?” Lance asks hesitantly, probably to make sure the teacher doesn’t hear. “You, study?” I ask in a sarcastic voice, “Hey I have my moments.” Lance looks at me with eyes so blue and ocean-like, I can’t seem to look away. “Um, excuse me you two, the boys in the red and blue shirts?” Lance looks up to apologize, but I can’t seem to shake that look.  
The day pretty much flew by with all the syllabuses and first day jitters. Lance and I had split up (For the first time today) so he could sign up for the dance team and I could join band. Luckily the band room isn’t far from the library so I got there first. I set up in one of the little meeting rooms they have for some privacy because I know how loud Lance can be at times. “Hey Keith, took forever to find you.” Lance smiles at Keith as he sits right next to him and pulls out some textbooks. “Oh come on you know we use this same room everytime we come to this god forsaken place.” I throw my hands in the air a little just to add a little exaggeration. Lance laughs and takes his hand in mine when he says “Oh Keith, you know you love the library.” I can tell exactly why he thinks this due to the looks in his eye, but I still ask him “And why would that be?” Lance leans in so close to me, that I can smell the Old Spice he is wearing. “It’s because it’s the only place this happens.” Instantly Lance’s lips are on mine. So soft and warm I can barely breath. Lance stops for a second, but I can’t help myself as I kiss Lance again, firmer this time. Once Lance slips his tongue into my mouth, I can’t help but let out a moan. Lance chuckles as he finds that sweet spot right under my Adam’s apple where he decides to take a bite. “Oh, Lance, w-we should stop before we go any further.” I say trying not to make any noises as Lance tries to unbutton my pants. In the moment Lance stops everything, looks me in the eye, and says “Oh Keith, too bad this is just a dream.”  
I fly up from chair I was laying on in the meeting room when I hear someone knocking on the door. “Hey, Keith! You locked the door! What are you doing in there?” I get up, trying to conceal my half boner, as I unlock the door and let Lance in. “Hey what took you so long Keith.” Lance questions while putting his hand on my shoulder. I try to avoid the way my whole body sparks when this small gesture is done, but after the dream I just had it’s kind of hard, in more ways than one. “Sorry, I fell asleep.” I turn around so Lance doesn’t a chance to look me up a down, but it’s already too late, Lance knows me too well. “Ah, so it was one of those dreams, I see.” Lance wriggles his eyebrows has he puts his bag down on the chair next to where he is going to sit. “So, who was it about?” Lance asks like is his genuinely curious, which just makes my stomach churn. “You know, um, Lotor?” I lie, really trying to think of a way to stop talking about this. “Really? Lotor? I thought you were over that guy.” Lance presses his eyebrows together like he is solving the world’s hardest riddle. “Well I’m not still into him, haven’t you had a weird dream that was about someone you aren’t even attracted to?” I ask, hoping to find some resolve in the actual dream I had. “Nope, never. Dreams don’t lie Keith Kogane.” Lance stands up as if he was about to show me something. “Never do these hips.” Lance winks at me while doing the pelvic thrust, then busting out laughing. But I stopped paying attention because if dreams don’t lie, then I was in a world of trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> oof, so now you get the basic idea of what i am trying accomplish (I hope). Also I know its a short chapter ill try to post regularly to balance that out


End file.
